Lake of Eternal Love
by kluna
Summary: a secret that both Naruto and Sasuke unravel
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of winter, and just around the time of the year when the genin of konoha had their annual school festival. Like always, the girls had to be the one to ask the guy to the festival.

However, it wasn't a really big surprise for Naruto to be left out. He always spends this time of year in the house, or in an unused classroom. He himself knew perfectly well that the parents at the festival would gladly gives him the evil, hatred glare.

He tosses the flat pebble across the surface of the lake, commonly known as, 'The Lake of Eternal love.' Many couples would come there every year to express their love.

Even though Naruto hated when couples are around, he usually liked it when he's alone. It calms him down when he felt angry or think negatively. It's about the only place other than his house where he can find peace. Nobody really comes here on daily basis but him.

"And here I thought I'll be the only one."

'Huh?'

Naruto turn around, quite slowly.

There it stood a boy around his age; tall, handsome, blue hair, black-jet eyes, and the one who had all the girls falling head over-heel in love.

"Sasuke?" he whisper his name with quite surprise.

"Let me guess, nobody ask you to the dance, huh?" he said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"S-shut up!" Naruto shouted angrily at Sasuke, which only prove that he got Naruto's attention.

"It has nothing to do with you, " Naruto continue, "whether I got ask or not," his voice got quieter and a little sad.

Sasuke move closer, keeping his eyes on Naruto.

"You're an idiot Naruto," he said to him.

Naruto turn his gaze at Sasuke angrily, "Don't call me an idiot!"

"But you are an idiot."

"No, I'm not!" he shouted even more angrily, "Leave me alone!"

"I can't."

"Why not" Naruto shouted.

"Because someone here would feel very lonely if I do," Sasuke answer him in a softer voice.

Naruto's expression softens. He look away embarrassed.

"I-I'm not lonely…" he hesitate, "You're the one who's lonely."

Sasuke let out a sigh, "Maybe."

Naruto look at him and gave a little smile, which surprise Sasuke.

"I guess cool guys like you can feel lonely some times too, huh?" he asked happily, but quietly.

Looking at Naruto's smile, Sasuke couldn't help himself but gave a little smile when Naruto turn away.

Naruto sat down on the ground and stare at the 'Lake of Eternal Love.' They remain silent for a while until Sasuke spoke up.

"Do you know why they call this lake 'The Lake of Eternal Love'?"

Naruto look at Sasuke who wasn't looking at him.

"Why should I know?" Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke continue after a while of waiting, "A hundred years ago, there were two clans. One was call the Senju clan and the other was my own clan, the Uchiha clan. As you know, both clans were strongly against each other. Not one kinsmen respect the others. But then one day, on a night like this, a girl from the Senju clan and a boy from the Uchiha clan met and fell in love. They knew what clan they both belonged, but even so they couldn't deny their love for each other. They decided to meet secretly every night, hoping the clans wouldn't discover their love.

"One night, the girl said, 'If one day the war between our clans ended, I want to built a big lake here. A lake; where love ones can always be together. They can all set sail to where they wanted to go without anyone stopping them. A lake that will flow through time, not ending the love between those who wish to be together, despite the interference.' The boy promise her that that day will surely come.

"But then one day, they were discover by the clans and was torn apart. The clan forbidden them to see each other again and thus married the girl to another man. When he found out about this, he sneak into the Senju clan to find out the truth. When he saw her at the alter, his heart sink. With one last glance he disappear from then on. Nobody, not even his own clan, knows where he went. Some said that he commit suicide, others said he went and get married somewhere far away.

"However, she believed that he was still alive and not married. After many years, she went back to the place where they first met and had always met secretly. There, she found a lake that was never there before and an old crumple letter address to her. In it, it says:

Even though we couldn't be together, at least let this lake stands for our love. I promise you back then, that your dream will come true. I don't care if you're someone else's wife; I still love you nevertheless. When you find this, I probably will have been gone very far away. To a place where you will never find me. From the bottom of my heart, I will always love you despite the interference.

"And thus, she named this lake 'Lake of Eternal Love' meaning that wherever he is, their love will continue through time without change."

Naruto wipe away a tear that was forming in his eyes. By now, Sasuke was sitting next to him. Sasuke look at him and gave a little smile.

"Truly a tragic tale, don't you think?"

Naruto gave a little nod. He look at the lake once he clear his eyes of tears.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"Do you believe in eternal love?"

Sasuke remain quiet. Naruto look at him and then turn away after a few seconds.

"For me, I believe… that eternal love do exist, for it's what bid two person together."

Sasuke look at him and whisper, "Usuratonkachi."

"I told you not to call me that!" Naruto protest.

"Well, let's go."

Sasuke got up and started heading back to the village.

"Sheesh!"

Naruto follow after him.

He turns back after a few steps and smile at the lake, then he quickly ran after Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Wait up!"

"Hurry up or I'll leave you behind." Sasuke call to Naruto.

Naruto rushes to Sasuke. Soon they were walking side by side.

Sasuke is so mean! Naruto thought to himself.

Suddenly, Sasuke stop in his track, causing Naruto to bump onto his back.

"What is it?" he asked.

Sasuke turn around and headed for the lake again.

"Sasuke? Why are you turning back?" Naruto asked, curious.

"C'mon, if you don't want to get caught right in the middle of that crowd of girls then follow me." He answered.

Naruto look at the crowd and decide to follow Sasuke instead. He stumbles back to Sasuke. Wait… Whoa! Naruto trip on a fallen branch and fell forward.

"S-Sasuke!" he manages to choke out.

Sasuke quickly turn around just before Naruto reach him. He opens his arm and let Naruto fell into them. They stumble onto the ground. For a moment, Naruto could feel something soft under him before whatever was under him roll him over to the other position.

"Sasuke?" he ask dumb fully looking up at Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke whisper quietly to Naruto.

From a distance they could make out girls voices approaching. Sasuke got up, pulling Naruto along. Without a second of thoughts, Sasuke start running the opposite direction pulling Naruto along once again. They ran into the bushes and through the trees; not looking back.

Naruto could feel adrenaline rush through his body just from having Sasuke holding his hand. Even though they were deep in the forest, they could still see the lake from the side.

Sasuke was right. The lake really is big. Naruto thought as they continue running. They finally stop as they reach their limits.

"I can't believe how big this lake is!" Naruto said, "We've been running this whole time and the lake haven't even reach its end."

"True," Sasuke replied after taking a deep breath of air.

Naruto step out of the forest and sat down beside the lake. Sasuke also did the same. Naruto unzip his jacket and lays it beside him on the ground. Inside he wore a black t-shirt with an orange twirl in the middle. Sasuke watch him quietly.

"I saw someone run through here!" a girl shouted.

They both look at each other and nodded. It was as if they knew what the other was thinking. At the count of three, they both jump into the water.

Under water, they could a few girls' voices near the place where they sat just now. A girl with pink hair picks up Naruto's Jacket.

"This jacket," she spoke, "its Naruto."

Naruto let out a bubble at the word jacket. Sasuke quickly turn to Naruto. Luckily, the girls didn't notice the bubble. Naruto let out another bubble. It seems like he can't held his breath any longer. Without thinking, Sasuke pull Naruto closer and took him by the mouth. Naruto open his eyes very wide, but close it tightly when they continue to exchange breath. They remain in that position as they held each other.

Soon the girls left and they both surface after letting go of each other. Naruto look away from Sasuke with his face red. Sasuke is probably doing the same thing. Naruto look at the water bank and saw his sweater in the same place he left it.

Sakura-chan's probably didn't want me to lose it.

Naruto smile and got out of the water and grab his jacket. Sasuke look at him and turn away. Stop smiling. Sasuke wanted to say. He slowly came out of the water as well. They took off their shirts to dry while they sat on the ground and wait.

Naruto look up at the dark sky.

"It's so dark."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Slowly, light start to shine around them. They both look around them. Sasuke notice that mostly the lake is what shine the most.

"This is different."

"How so," Naruto asked.

"This never happen before," Sasuek replied, "Although, in legends, some says that only true love can bring out the lake's secret. So this is what it meant by secret."

Naruto smile and touch the water in admiration, "It's so beautiful, especially the lights."

"That's true," Sasuke agree.

Naruto let a smirk form across his face. When Sasuke wasn't paying attention, he splash water on the other's face. He let out a loud laugh. Sasuke wipe away the water with his hand and out of nowhere, push Naruto into the water. They both fell underwater once again. Both let out loud laughter as they resurface.

"I didn't know you can laugh that much," Naruto spoke happily.

"Me too," Sasuke said softly, but happily.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto shouted.

Just when Sasuke look at Naruto, big splashes of water punch Sasuke in the face. He quickly wipes his face and gladly returns Naruto's splashes. They were having so much fun that they didn't even notice two presences near them.

"It seems they achieve what we couldn't," one presence spoke to the other.

The smaller presence smile and nodded, "Yes."

The two presences held hands and with one last glance at the two who was splashing at each other, the two presences smile and walk on through their forever.


	2. Painful dream

Painful Dream

**It has been more than 15 years since Sasuke died. Since then, I completely severe all ties with Konoha. I didn't want to return to the place where Sasuke and I began. This way it won't go back to those days when I live in darkness for months. Sakura-chan wasn't very happy with this, but she didn't want me to suffer either. **

**Now I live all by myself in the vast open field, surround by all kinds of wild flowers. Out here, I won't be bother about the war that's going on out in the ninja world. And my heart won't be aching with this much pain. **

Naruto gently cut off the end of the stem making sure not to cut it wrong. He lay the scissor on the table next to the cut roses and look out the window while he rest. A bell he tied on the window frame jingle twice as the wind pass by. Naruto sigh and got up making his tied long hair waver. He walk to the door then stop just before he grabs the door knob. Not wanting to find out he forcibly open the door.

He was greeted by a pink-headed woman. She smile softly, yet sadly at him. At first he just stare at her confusingly, but then he smile.

"Long time no see, Sakura-chan." he said softly and sadly, almost like a whisper.

Without saying anything she hug him tightly. Her embrace was warm, a warmth that he haven't receive for all these years. It made him almost wanted to cry, but he wouldn't ruin the moment by crying. Naruto hug her back.

"Do you… do you know how much I miss you, idiot?"

Sakura was choking out her words as she cry. Naruto almost couldn't hold himself back, so he decided say something to lighten the mood.

"How is everyone?"

They parted.

"Everyone's fine," she wipe away her tears with her hand, "They really want to see you. Everyone does. We all want you to come home even now."

"What brings you here?"

"That can wait. More importantly, your appearance haven't change at all. Not even a little, well except that your hair is long now, but you still look like you're 15."

Naruto show a weak little sad smile. **That's right. My time have stopped moving completely on that **_**day. **_

Sakura notice his weak smile and wipe away the tears that was forming in her eyes.

"It's that time of the years again, isn't it?"

Sakura's voice was fill with sadness and pain.

"Why don't you come in first?"

Naruto usher her in and close the door behind her. They sat on the table opposite of each other. Sakura look at the roses and smile at Naruto who was looking at her.

"They're beautiful."

She complimented the roses. Naruto nod in agreement.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Won't you…" she hesitate, "come back to Konoha with me? Just this once?"

Naruto look at her, expressionless. He look at the roses and finally answer her.

"Do you know why I severe all ties with Konoha?"

Sakura remain silent even though she knew the answer.

"It's because… I wanted to forget about everything on that day. I may be a coward… running away from everything… but right now, I can't face it yet… not even after all these years."

Tears escape Sakura's eyes. She wipe it away.

"I'm happy that you still love Sasuke-kun. Even after all these years."

"Me too."

Naruto really smile a happy smile now, but Sakura could still make out the faint sadness in his eyes. But she decided to ignore it.

"You know, Shikkamaru and Temari-san got another baby boy. He was so cute."

Naruto smile and listen as she continue to fill him in about everything, including the war and her missions. Sakura got married and have two kids herself. They were both boys, so she name them after her two most important friends. The older was named Sasuke and the other, Naruto.

Naruto was happy that Sakura named her younger boy after him, but the name Sasuke pain his heart. He agree that naming the older Sasuke, but it still pain his heart nonetheless.

"And basically, the reason I came here was that I didn't want you to be alone this year when the anniversary comes."

When she mention anniversary, Naruto knew full well what she meant. Every year when it comes around, Naruto would cry for weeks straight when it was dark or when his pain hurts too much. He tried to commit suicide a couple of times, but couldn't manage to died, every time that he was rescue, he kept remembering what Sasuke said to him: _**Don't die no matter what. **_

Those words kept him going for all these years. Just then, a warm hand touches his own. He look up at Sakura who has a worried expression on her face. Naruto reassure her with a smile.

"Why don't you go rest? You have come a long way."

Sakura shook her head and remove her hand from his.

"I'm not tired. I still want to stay awake."

"Why?"

"Because you might disappear when I wake up."

This time, Naruto was the one who grab her hand.

"I won't disappear."

Tears swelled up in her eyes again and she wipe them away with her free hand.

"I'm sorry for being such a crybaby."

Naruto shook his head and lean closer so he could wipe away the rest of her tears with his hands. However, it made her cry even more. Naruto chuckle at this. **It was the first time in 15 years since I laugh… even just a little.**

That night Naruto sat on his bed with the blanket cover up to his waist. He hug his knees as his tears escape his eyes, drop by drop. Memories of that day replay itself in his mind.

**Naruto and Sasuke were in Sasuke's apartment sitting under the eave. Sasuke was hugging Naruto from behind while leaning on the sliding door frame. They were both very happy while the sakura petal falls.**

**Next, they were standing in a straight line facing the Anbu captain with their faces cover with masks. The captain was giving every squad a position. That was where they were separated into different groups. **

"**Don't worry. I'll be fine."**

**Sasuke reassure him. Naruto look at him with pain in his eyes. This expression brought pain to his face also, and he pull Naruto into his arms. He held him tightly.**

"**Don't die no matter what," those were his last words before they parted.**

**Naruto was in the hospital when he woke up. No one told him anything after he lost consciousness on the battlefield. He only heard it by accident while passing through the Hokage's room when he got out of the hospital. Every body has been telling him that Sasuke were still on the battlefield, but it was all a lie. **

**He ran as fast as he could to the place where Sasuke's group were suppose to go. When he got there, everything was in ruin. All the bodies were taken away, except Sasuke. For they believe his body exploded when the place explode. Naruto fell onto the ground. Tears fell his eyes. He grab a hand full of the ashes on the floor and clenches it to his heart as he cry, yelling out his name. **

Since that day, Naruto had lost his smile, until just a few years ago when he left Konoha that his smile finally returned. But it was never a happy smile, unlike before. He wipe away the tears and lay down on the bed. Tears still falls even when he tried to stop. It just show how much it still hurts him. Naruto close his eyes, hoping to dream about something pleasant.

The moment he woke up, he could smell something delicious in the air. He got out of bed and change before going into the kitchen where he found Sakura making breakfast. She made scramble eggs with bacon and French toast. She also prepare a glass of milk for him and a cup of tea for her.

"Ah, breakfast is ready. Go ahead and eat," she said noticing him.

Naruto sat down and ate his breakfast. It has been a long time since he ate something so delicious. "It's very good," he told her.

Sakura smile and sat down to eat her breakfast. She notice his puffy eyes that is almost back to normal. A painful look escape her face.

"I'm sorry."

Not knowing what to say, it was all she could think of. Naruto knew right away what she meant once again.

"Don't worry. I was just having a little flash back that's all. It wasn't your fault, so please don't apologize."

He reassure her, but she couldn't help but blame herself for making him remember painful memories. Not wanting to waste the food, she force her no-more-appetite-body to eat. Later that day they spent most of their time outside. Sakura help Naruto water the flowers and plant some more. They sat down and talks some more about Konoha and everybody after they're done.

**Three more days until the anniversary passes.**

Two days gone by very fast, but on the second day, Sakura receive a letter with urgent business concerning Konoha so she must return immediately. She apologize over and over again that she have to leave him alone on the day before the anniversary, but Naruto told her it was ok and send her off with a smile. He wouldn't want to be the cause of her late arrival.

After Sakura left, Naruto sat down on top of the flat, but long boulder. He stare at the open field. Tomorrow, he will once again, fell into despair. He'll be like a dead person for weeks. Sakura promise to come right back as soon as everything has been clear up. However, Naruto would prefer to be left alone on that day when it arrives. He doesn't want anyone to see him crying.

"Excuse me? Do you perhaps lives here?"

A sudden surprise made him turn around quickly. He look at the person who just spoke. He was wearing a cloak over his entire body with a hood over his head. Naruto couldn't see his face clearly, but he gets a feeling that he knows this person.

"Yes, I live here. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Would you kindly give me some water for my travels."

"Sure," Naruto spoke kindly with a smile he could manage, "Follow me if you please."

Naruto led him to the house. Once the man has sat down on the chair in the kitchen, with is hood still on though, Naruto took his water holder and put water in it. He seal it and handed it to the hooded person.

"Thank you," he thank Naruto.

**I knew it. His voice sound familiar.**

The hooded man got up and started for the door when Naruto stop him.

"Wait! May I ask your name?"

Not turning around, the hooded man answer, "Sorry, but I cannot reveal my identity."

Once again the hooded man head toward the door. This time Nauto didn't stop him. When the door closes, Naruto turn to the window. He look out into the open field. **Sasuke. **That was the first time in a long time since Naruto spoke that name. **Somehow that traveler remind me of Sasuke. **Naruto let out a quiet long sigh of pain. He closes his eyes to take it in. **Sasuke…**

Suddenly, something warmth surround Naruto. The warmth was a warmth he remember very well. It was Sasuke's warmth. He open his eyes and quickly turn his head to look. As soon as he lay his eyes upon the warmth, he froze.

The warmth smile as he did 15 years ago. His smile hadn't change and neither has his looks. He was the one that Naruto have always kept in his heart until now…

"Sa…suke?"

"Naruto."

Just hearing his name, made his tears fall. the hooded man was Sasuke. His beloved Sasuke.

"You haven't change one bit, except your hair gotten so long, but so am I."

"Sasuke? How?"

"Everybody thought I died right? Well, I didn't as you can see. That time, when the whole area exploded I thought I died for sure, but I somehow survive. I was badly injured and the enemies were pursuing me, so I couldn't come back to the village. I fell down a water fall and when I came to, I couldn't remember anything. The only thing I knew was my name."

I spend everyday living with the people who saved me. I learn little by little about my identity. But I decided that if I stay there I will never find out everything about my past, so I left and had been traveling all these time searching for what I've forgotten."

"Then how..?" Naruto asked.

"How I remember you?" Sasuke finish the sentence, "I only gotten them back a year ago. I was attack by the enemies while traveling and during the fight, I remember my memories. The first thing I remember was your face."

Naruto blush.

Sasuke continue, "That time I was in another country so I couldn't come back right away. When I got back, I went to Konoha straight away, but I learned that after the miscalculation of my situation, you left Konoha and everything behind. At first I thought maybe you already move on, but when I heard about what happen to you after you found out about me… you were like a dead person," his voice drop into a painful tone, "Nothing people say or do can bring the light that you lost back. You were like that for months, close to a whole year. I even heard you tried to commit suicide, but fail all of your attempts."

Naruto turn fully around facing Sasuke. He touch Sasuke's cheek softly, making Sasuke look in his eyes.

"I didn't know you would have waited this long for me. I really have hurt you badly. I'm really sorry."

Sasuke touch Naruto's cheek back and gently bought their lips together.

"I love you, usuratonkachi."

"Me too."

They look into each others eyes and smile happily from both of their hearts.

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

"I'm home."

Once again, their lips met gently and they repeat each other's name over and over again through each kiss.

Sakura came back like she promise, but this time with all their friends. Before she could knock the door, Naruto and Sasuke step outside making everybody gasp. Everyone was pretty freak out at first but after everything was clear, everybody jump for joy. Everyone hug both Naruto and Sasuke for reuniting and for being able to see them both smile again, especially Sakura. But even her joy can't even compare to the joy that they felt. Being united at last and forever.


End file.
